


Found love

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes's surprise visit goes a little sideways. In a good way. Maybe he isn't the only one who cares for Scott.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Found love

The shuttle shuddered under him as it docked to the Tempest. He had timed it perfectly. He climbed out of his seat and walked out the door.  
"Are you lost", Kallo asked. "This isn't Kadara."  
"I think it's sweet." Suvi turned in her chair and smiled at him. "Hello, Reyes."  
"Hello, Suvi. How are you this fine morning?" She giggled.  
"Go see him. Your charms are wasted on me."

He walked out off the bridge and slid down the ladder right outside the door. But when he went to enter Scott's room, the door seal remained red.  
"Not funny, SAM. Let me in."  
"It definitely wont be funny if you wake the kid. I'll make sure of it."  
He turned to see Cora and Liam sitting at the table with Drack leaning against the wall. The glare he was giving him should have terrified him but he'd heard from Scott how protective of him Drack and the rest of the crew were. That's all it was. Right? He gathered his courage and walked into the galley, putting a carefree smile on his face.

"Why's that?" He sat down at the free edge of the table. "Thought it was the start of day shift?"  
"What", Liam sneered. "The king keeps Initiative hours? Cora, let me out." Cora rolled her eyes but she stood up and let Liam slid out. He stomped out of the room.  
"Is he always so cheerful in the morning?"  
"You know he still doesn't trust you." Cora sat back down. "But you're right. Day shift just started. Though I agree with Drack. Don't wake him up."

Okay. What had Scott done to earn extra sleep from his crew? It wasn't the first time. Scott had told him after taking down the architect here, he'd slept in the next morning until almost noon.  
"What did he do?"  
"More like what our pretender of a director did", Drack growled. "Kept him up with emails and demands for vid calls all night. He finally left the kid alone an hour ago."  
"More like SAM blocked him." Cora stood up. "Excuse me. I have a very unpleasant vid call to get to."  
"I'm making that sweet thing you like for after supper." Drack moved to the cupboard.   
"Thanks, old man." She patted his arm before leaving the galley.

"Stupid Tann."  
"Surprised no one has removed him yet", he said, running a hand over the table, gathering up the crumbs left from breakfast. He looked up as Drack placed a tiny bowl on the table.  
"Crumbs go in there. You can take Shady his breakfast since Scott's asleep. But be quiet." He put the crumbs in the bowl, smiling when he noticed a tiny pancake in the bowl also. He looked up at Drack, an eyebrow raised. "What?"  
"Heard you hated the hamster?"  
"That thing's as much of a hamster as I am. And I do. That's a leftover. We dont waste food here."  
"A perfectly sized for a hamster pancake is a leftover?"  
"Go feed the fluff ball before it wakes the kid up."

"Why is-" Lexi stopped in the doorway before sighing. "Tann needs to understand time differences. How late this time?"  
"He's only been asleep an hour apparently." He grabbed the bowl and got to his feet. "Excuse me. I have a hamster to feed."  
"Of course." She stepped out of his way and he walked to Scott's room. Before the door closed behind him he heard "SAM, going forward block any messages from Tann after twenty one hundred." He stepped quietly to Shady's cage and set the bowl inside. Shady squeaked happily before moving to the bowl. He'd never been one for pets but the hamster was definitely growing on him. Maybe it was because it was something Scott also loved.

And speaking of his boy. He turned to glance fondly at Scott as he mumbled in his sleep. This wasnt how he'd planned on his visit going but any time with his boy was special. Could he? Should he? He'd have to be very quiet but it was doable. He walked over to the bed and sat down, removing his shoes, before he laid down beside Scott who cuddled against him in his sleep. He laid there for so long he fell asleep. He woke up to Scott's joyful squeals.


End file.
